IM, Me and You
by theemmawords
Summary: What really happened on Friendface? Who says romance is dead?  A Roy/Jen fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** IM, Me and You Part 1/?  
**Author:** IAMAMYTH  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
**Rating:** PG (for now)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Roy/Jen, Moss, OC.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The IT Crowd.  
**Summary:** Who says romance is dead?  
**Spoilers:** 'Friendface' (S3E5)  
**Warnings:** Roy being Roy. Jen being Jen. Moss being Moss. You should expect this..  
**Authors Notes:** Dialogue at the beginning, written conversations thereafter. The second scene is from the episode, so I apologise if it's not accurate, I did most of it from memory. The Roy/Kimberley conversation is on Roy's wall, while Roy and Jen's conversation is IM, like Facebook Chat or MSN. I hope I'm in character, I think I am...I could hear them in my head, so it's plausible at least. X-posted on LJ.

"Friendface? What's that?" Jen asked, taking a sip of her latte.  
"It's a new social networking site, it's great. You can catch up on old friends, you can flirt with people..." Sarah informed her friend, pouring a sachet of sugar into her cappuccino.  
"Aren't there enough of those things?"  
"Jen, join it. You won't regret it."

"Can you two not use my email address anymore please? I've got a new one." Jen asked as she strode out of her office, and handing a small card to Roy then Moss.  
"'JennywennyFriendface' Oh, you've not signed up with Friendface, have you?"  
"Yes I have actually," Jen answered, jumping to the site's defense when Roy grimaced, "Why not? It's great? I joined last night, and I've already got 30 friends."  
"Baaa! Yes, let's all join Friendface and become part of the herd. I don't think so." Moss added, scoffing slightly.  
"Why not? They're terrific. You can catch up on old friends, you can flirt with people…"  
"I've got better things to do than to talk to friends and flirt with people, thank you very much."  
Brain searching for reasons that Roy and Moss would understand, Jen ignored him, and approached Roy's desk.  
"You can play Scrabble online with it." Jen offered, sitting in the purple chair next to Roy's desk.  
"It's just another way of shoving advertising in your face Jen. Don't do it, you'll regret it." Roy warned,  
"It might be a great way to meet women. All the girls on 7 are on it." Jen argued, a slight smirk tugging at her lips.  
"I'm in."  
"What?"  
"I've joined."  
"That was quick."  
"It was what you said about Scrabble. I'm in a game now." Moss explained, tapping at his keyboard furiously.  
"I'm in!"  
"What?" Jen turned to face the Irish man.  
"I've joined."  
"What about the advertising?" Jen queried, her voice nothing more than a mere squeak.  
"Oh, advertising doesn't have any effect on me Jen. I just- I tune it out. So the girls on 7, are they on this? Kimberly?"  
"Uh-huh." Jen replied, her mind quickly trying to catch up with the last 15 seconds.  
"Oh cool, look, they've got this great little game on their homepage. You have to throw this can of cola into a giant mouth," He let out a soft chuckle, as Jen moved in closer to look at his computer screen, "That's brilliant. God I'm so thirsty."  
Jen kept staring at the screen while her inner self screamed; _'what have you done, Jen Barber?'_

Jen blinked at the screen, her hand frozen on the mouse. She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing it, but she knew she had been stalking Roy's Friendface profile for the last 30 minutes. Biting her lip, she continued reading.

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Kimberley, hi. Didn't know you were on Friendface…  
_Sent on 24/06/2008 at 13:32  
_  
**KIMBERLEY FROM 7  
**Uh..who is this?  
_Sent on 24/06/2008 at 13:44  
_  
**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**HAHA It's Roy, from the IT department. Reynholm Industries.  
_Sent on 24/06/2008 at 13:48  
_  
**KIMBERLEY FROM 7  
**No. I don't know anyone called Roy. Sorry.  
_Sent on 24/06/2008 at 13:50  
_  
**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**I'm in the bloody basement. I came to fix your computer yesterday. So, I see your relationship status is single ;) Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight?  
_Sent on 24/06/2008 at 13:55  
_  
**KIMBERLEY FROM 7  
**I don't think so Roy.  
_Sent on 24/06/2008 at 13:57  
_  
**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Kimberley...I can unblock the supervision programme on your computer. Yeah?  
_Sent on 24/06/2008 at 14:02  
_  
**ROY** **TRENNEMAN**  
Kimberley. Kimberley? You there Kimberley?  
_Sent on 24/06/2008 at 14:21_  
_**  
**_  
Jen studied the conversation hard. She wasn't sure why she felt so..jealous, by it. It's Roy. Any normal time, Jen would quite happily let Roy try after which ever girl he was lusting after. This time, she was jealous. She didn't want to admit it, and in no way should Roy ever find out, but she was. Jealous. Very much so.

_Ping_  
_'Oh God. Message from Roy. Oh my god, oh my god'  
_  
Taking a deep breath, Jen clicked on the blue bubble next to Roy's name, and opened the IM chat window.

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Jen. Am I THAT much of a woman repeller?

**JEN BARBER  
**Roy? This is you.

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**What's that supposed to mean?

**JEN BARBER  
**You're not exactly Brad Pitt, are you?

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Jen! Seriously...am I too difficult?

**JEN BARBER  
**Yeah, pretty much. Your job is a chore to you. You're perfectly happy answering that phone and saying "have you tried turning it off and on again?"..sometimes you can't be bothered to do that!

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Alright Jen, I get your point. I meant, romantically.

**JEN BARBER  
**Roy? This is you. You don't do romance.

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Forget Jen. I knew I shouldn't have asked you..

**JEN BARBER  
**What? Why not?

**JEN BARBER  
**Roy? I'm sorry..

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Jen..can you help me?

**JEN BARBER  
**haha :D

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Jen!

**JEN BARBER  
**Sorry Roy, sorry.

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**What do women want? Or how do they want to be treated?

**JEN BARBER  
**We want to be wooed Roy. We want you to treat us like a princess, to be truthful, to be kind, patient, funny..a good cook is always something nice. Good in bed, also.

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Okay Jen..that's enough.

**JEN BARBER  
**I don't know why you're asking me Roy. I'm useless at relationships.

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**You really are Jen.

**JEN BARBER  
**Shut up Roy, this isn't about me.

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Jen. Can't believe I'm going to do this..no I'm not, I can't.

**JEN BARBER  
**SPIT IT OUT ROY!

**ROY TRENNEMAN  
**Jen. Can I interest you in dinner tonight?

Roy hit enter before he could think too much about it. In hindsight, he wished he had thought about it, particularly when he read Jen's response.

**JEN BARBER  
**Sure, why not. Nothing better to do tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** IM, Me and You Part 2/?  
**Author: **IAMAMYTH  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
**Rating:** PG (for now)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Roy/Jen.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The IT Crowd.  
**Summary:** Who says romance is dead?  
**Spoilers:** 'Friendface' (S3E5)  
**Warnings:** Sexual tension. Not-very-subtle dig at OK! magazine.  
**Authors Notes:** X-posted to LJ. Please read and review, I love feedback..if I'm OOC, tell me how. Tell me what you liked, and what you didn't, or what you would like to see. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

While she watched her computer shut down, Jen Barber buttoned up her blue military coat and slipped on her black leather gloves. Smiling sadly as the computer screen faded to black, Jen picked up her bag and left her office.

"You off Jen?"Roy asked, glancing up quickly at her but not making eye contact.

"Um..yeah, I am." Jen nodded, hitching her bag higher up her shoulder. Slowly, she walked closer to Roy's desk, her heels making a soft clapping sound on the floor. Roy kept his eyes fixed on the magazine in front of him, hoping that Jen would quickly leave.

"Why are you still here Roy? It's past 5, and a Friday. You don't like staying until 5 on a normal day." The ginger woman asked, perching on the end of the table, Roy could feel her eyes burning into the top of his head. He was determined not look at her, he'd glue his eyes to the magazine if he had to. He could barely hear her call his name, so drowning was his concentration, it was only when she lightly patted his shoulder that he was brought back to his senses.

"Don't stay too late then Trenneman. You know how that saying goes..all work and no play. Have a nice weekend." Jen teased. Daring to glance up, Roy watched as his co-worker walked out of the room, a sigh he wasn't aware he had been holding slowly let itself out through his dry lips.

Picking up the magazine and closing it, shuddering as he saw the front cover. _'OK! magazine? Why did I pick up this garbage? I hope Jen didn't notice.'_ Shuddering, Roy set the magazine aside and looked at the notepad that had been hidden underneath. Roy absent-mindedly twirled a black biro between his fingers as his eyes scanned the blank page, his brain frantically searching for the ideas he needed to put down. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as his hand moved, forming three words on the page;

Roy and Jen's Dinner

No sooner had Jen left the Reynholm Industries building did she have to take a few steps back, as the strong winter wind welcomed her outside. Bowing her head, she focused on fighting the elements and began to inevitably long journey home. Hugging her arms around herself in the hope of protecting herself against the harsh wind, she followed the streets until she found herself outside her apartment building, some 10 minutes later. Brushing her hair out of her face, she let herself into her flat, feeling very grateful to be home.

After peeling the gloves from her hands and her coat from her body, and hanging it up in the corridor, Jen walked towards her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. After pulling on a cream and blacked knitted jumper and denim jeans, she walked towards her door and picked up her mail before walking into the kitchen. Switching on the kettle, she sighed as she flicked through the envelopes; _'Bank. Junk. Junk. GP. Postcard from a friend. School reunion invitation.'_ Discarding the pile on the counter to be forgotten about, Jen grabbed a mug from the cupboard and milk from the fridge, pouring herself a cup of tea when the kettle finished boiling. Turning on the TV and letting the sounds of popular chart music fill the room, Jen settled down on the sofa and logged into Friendface, quickly becoming engrossed in the social activity had become addicted to.

_Ping._

Jen looked at the notification that had popped up on the screen. Her lips formed a smile when she clicked the blue bubble.

**ROY TRENNEMAN**

It's not a Friday without fish and chips, is it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** IM, Me and You Part 3/5  
**Author:** Emma (IAMAMYTH)  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
**Rating:** T (for now)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Roy/Jen.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The IT Crowd.  
**Summary:** Who says romance is dead?  
**Spoilers:** 'Friendface' (S3E5)  
**Warnings:** Sexual tension.  
**Authors Notes:** Lots of reasons for the delay, but I'm back. Haven't written for this pairing for a long time, so I apologise now if the writing isn't up to standard or there's major OOC-ness, but please let me know. Thank you all for reading and supporting this. I love you for it.

–/

"Two portions of fish, and one portion of chips please?"

The spotty teenager on the other side of the counter mumbled something, before serving up Roy's order. Roy tapped his foot repeatedly, glancing nervously around the fish and chip shop that was around the corner from Jen's flat, twisting the £10 note in his fingers.

"Here you go mate, that'll be £8.99." The kid said with the little enthusiasm he could muster, sliding the bag of food towards Roy. _8.99? Ridiculous. How bad of a state is the economy in anyway? She had better be worth it._ Roy thought angrily, although he couldn't stop the smile at the thought of her. Exchanging the note for his change, Roy grabbed the bag and hurried out of the shop. At a near jog, he turned the corner, weaving his way through the street until he reached the opposite end of the street, and the block of flats where Jen lived.

As he walked into the building, Roy pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up the mobile version of Friendface. He opened the IM window to send her a message, and frowned in concentration, searching for the right words to say. As he entered the lift, he pushed the button for Jen's floor with his thumb, toying with possible things to say, to break the ice so to speak.

As the doors pinged open to reveal Jen's floor, Roy's mind pinged with an idea. Quickly tapping into the phone, Roy sent the message to Jen; _'__It's not a Friday without fish and chips, is it?'_

Roy glanced up and noticed that he had reached Jen's door, he took a deep breath before anxiously, almost tentatively, rapping his knuckles on the door.

–/

**Knock-knock-knock-knock!**

Tentatively, Jen approached her door and squinted through the peephole. Chuckling to herself, she opened the door to reveal Roy, who was holding a white bag in one hand. He grinned happily as he held the plastic bag in the air, lightly swaying its contents side to side. Jen laughed, and gestured for him to come in, subconsciously holding her breath as Roy's body brushed against hers. Jen locked the door, before joining Roy in the kitchen.

"Red wine?"

"Oh yeah, why not?" Roy joked, as he began dishing up the food. Jen nodded to herself, and reached up into the cabinet to retrieve two wine glasses before getting a bottle of red wine that in the fridge. Silence fell for a while, until Roy took their plates into the living room, Jen following behind with the wine glasses. Settling into the sofa, plated balancing on their legs, they made small talk, ranging from film and television to the economy.

Jen had to admit to herself, she had never enjoyed spending time with someone as much as she had tonight. She revelled in finding out so much about her colleague, her friend. Roy too was enjoying the company more than the company he held in the past. Although there was a strange feeling in his gut, a feeling he wasn't used to experiencing.

"Another glass of red?" Roy asked, gulping down the last from his glass. Jen nodded, holding her empty glass in the air. Roy's fingers lightly brushed hers as he took it, he ignored the spark that went through him however as he went into the kitchen. Returning only two minutes later, he noticed Jen was slumped further into the sofa, practically draped horizontally. He smirked with amusement, before putting the replenished glasses on the table.

"Oh, more wine." Jen murmured from her seat as she half-heartedly lifted her arm in the air, to which Roy carefully placed her drink in her hand.

"Shall we see what's on the TV Miss Barber?" Roy asked, grabbing the remote and sitting next to Jen. Jen nodded, not saying a word as Roy flicked through the channels.

A comfortable silence fell as together they went through the TV guide before setting on _Mock The Week_ marathon, the odd laugh or "I like that comedian" breaking the quiet. About half way through the third episode Roy realised Jen was snoring lightly, her head resting on his left shoulder. Carefully, so as not to disturb her, Roy lifted the sleeping woman into his arms and took her to what he guessed was her bedroom, before gently laying her on the bed. He reached over the bed and pulled the other half of the duvet across her body, before placing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Jen." Roy whispered, glancing one last time at her as he closed the door.

-/

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Just a little teaser, chapter 4 will be longer. Keep reviewing :) xx 


End file.
